


Lazy Sundays

by DancingDreams



Series: 30 Days of OTP [1]
Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Cuddling, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 21:37:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4580988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingDreams/pseuds/DancingDreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because breakfast is the most important meal of the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy Sundays

**Author's Note:**

> Cuddles (Naked) |Rating: PG-13|Pairing: TaoYeol

**_Lazy Sundays_**  
  
  
Chanyeol loved lazy Sundays.  
  
  
Every Sunday was a lazy Sunday for Chanyeol. He made sure he had nowhere to be, nothing to do. And since his boyfriend had silently slotted himself into Chanyeol's daily life, Sundays now involved waking up after the majority of the population of Busan, his long arms securely wrapped around the soft, warm skin of Zi Tao's waist, the heat radiating from their tangled limbs trapped by the plush feather down duvet keeping Chanyeol in his zoned out sleep-like state. Zi Tao groaned slightly shifting  backwards towards Chanyeol's toned chest, soft mumbling escaping his barely parted soft pink lips.  
  
  
"Morning Sweetie." Chanyeol whispered, fingers drawing circles around Zi Tao's soft hips, his own lips pressed to the natural curve of Zi Tao's shoulder blade.  
  
  
"Just five more minutes and I promise I'll go to school." Chanyeol chuckled softly into his shoulder at the barely audible words, his heart rate picking up as Zi Tao pulled his arm tighter around himself, Zi Tao's head wriggling deeper into the pillow he'd brought from home.  
  
  
"You don't have to go to school Zi Tao." Chanyeol's fingers lay splayed over Zi Tao's toned chest,  
  


"Really?"  Zi Tao's voice was voice was deep and groggy with sleep, yet to open his eyes.  
  
  
"Really. Do you want breakfast?"  
  
  
"No."  
  
  
"No?" Zi Tao was one of the only people Chanyeol knew that liked nothing more than food first thing in the morning.  
  
  
"Want Chanyeollie." Chanyeol's heart swelled, Zi Tao releasing little grumbles of discontent.  
  
  
"Why do you want Chanyeollie?" Chanyeol knew Zi Tao didn't know who he was talking to, or that he was even talking aloud.  
  
  
"Handsome. Soft and stupid." Zi Tao slowly listed his reasons. "Mine."  
  
  
"Zi Tao turn around."  Chanyeol moved back slightly from the heated flesh he was pressed against, his own long legs untangling with Zi Tao's, the younger boy grumbling before twisting, his body semi-consciously searching for his giant hot water bottle, his fingers pulling Chanyeol's hips closer, head snuggling closer to Chanyeol's shoulder.  
  
  
"Chanyeollie stop, making noise. So noisy. Stop." Zi Tao's scrunched up fists lightly rubbed at Chanyeol's bare chest. He had always been a grumpy morning person- even when it was closer to afternoon than morning.  
  
  
"But I want you to get up." Chanyeol countered.  
  
  
"I don't want to."  
  
  
"I'll just get up without you then."  
  
  
"I don't want you to."  
  
  
"Does it matter what I want in this relationship?"  
  
  
"Not when it's time for sleeping." Zi Tao sighed quietly tightening his grip on Chanyeol before continuing, "Or movies."  
  
  
"What if I make you waffles?" Chanyeol couldn't help but ruffle Zi Tao's hair, "Will you get up for waffles?"  
  
  
"Only if I get to eat them off you on the table. Naked."  
  
  
"But- sticky." Chanyeol pouted at the younger who was yet to open his eyes properly.  
  
  
"Sleeping." The _sleeping_ boy twisted his fingers with Chanyeol's.  
  
  
"Fine!" Soft giggles escaped Zi Tao when Chanyeol's soft lips pressed against his nose.  
  
  
"Good." Zi Tao kept his limbs tightly tangled amongst Chanyeol's, not wanting the elder to get up and make him waffles.  
  
  
"I love you."  Chanyeol whispered into Zi Tao's hair.  
  
  
"I love waffles."  Chanyeol didn't stop himself from kissing the younger into silence.  


 

                                                     

  
  
  
  
"Chanyeollie I love you too."

 

 


End file.
